Un ¿amor, canción, odio, cualquier cosa? en común
by FryJeraPeto
Summary: •Quien iba a pensar que por una simple broma,se iba a crear un alboroto,Blake nunca lo pensó-pero él nunca lo hace-,el mejor amigo de Evan y Suba,cometió el gran error de hacer una llamada telefónica ha un número al azar. Jajajaja ni se imaginan quien contesto, o quiénes. Pero ¿quiénes son estos?...¿Donde quedaron Maka,Soul,Tsubaki,Black*Star,Kid,Crona,y todos los demás?


_Un ¿amor, canción, odio, cualquier cosa? en común_

Capítulo 1:  
La televisión encendida en modo silencio, manchas de zapatos en las paredes, saliva esparcida por toda la mesa-living comedor-, estaría de más decir que…

 **-Blake, puedes parar de dejar tu firma por todas partes, después yo lo tendré que limpiar-** hablo una chica alta de 1.78m, peli-negra, piel blanca, ojos azules, de gran busto. Se encontraba sentaba en un sofá, con una polera a tirantes blanca, unos _jeans_ ajustados, unos _vanz_ deportivas negras, el pelo suelo, que le llega hasta la cadera.  
 **-no crees que es mucho reclamo de parte tuya Suba, porque no vas a tu cuarto y sigues viendo el porno que tanto te gusta-** la chica se sonroja y ríe escupiendo saliva, mientras el chico peli-azul, oji-verde, moreno, más bajo de 1.70m, de cuerpo marcado. Usando una musculosa ploma, un pantalón buzo del mismo color, con cierres de adorno negros a los lados, y unas zapatillas botitas blancas, usando el pelo largo, hasta la longitud de la cara, desordenado.  
El chico siguió escribiendo su firma en la pared, su nombre Blake, formando una estrella con la 'A', y con la 'L' formando la línea de en medio de 'A y E'.  
 **-jajajaja Blake eres un idiota-** rio nerviosa Suba, mirando a los lados, buscando en donde fijar la mirada  
 **-tus ojos lo dicen todo, Suba, ya deja de mentir-** comento Blake, sentándose a su lado izquierdo, apoyando su espalda contra el sofá, poniendo sus manos en su nuca, para una mejor comodidad **-entre los amigos no hay secretos, ¿verdad?-** mirándola a los ojos, dándole un pequeño puñetazo en su hombro  
 **-em si… ¡sí!-** desvía su mirada al suelo, incomoda por su respuesta eufórica, él le da una enorme sonrisa mostrando sus dientes  
 **-¿verdad Evan?-** gira su cabeza a la izquierda, hablándole a un espacio vacío, es decir, no había nadie **-¿eh? Hermano, ¿Dónde estás?-** se levanta de su puesto y busca a su mejor amigo. Se dirige al baño, y escucha unos gemidos extraños saliendo de este. Riendo por el momento, abre la puerta de una patada gritando.  
 **-Hermano ¿a quién te estas folland-** se quedó sin palabras, al ver que su amigo estaba gimiendo de dolor, porque no podía cagar bien. **-Por favor Evan, tomate unos laxantes por lo menos, de afuera parece como si estuvieras follando, o que te excita tener una mierda atorada en el cu-** Blake fue interrumpido por unas manos tapando su boca y su vista, dejándole descubierta la nariz, para que pudiera respirar.  
 **-Evan lo siento-** Dijo la chica, entrando al baño con los ojos cerrados **-tú sabes que él se pone idiota y, y-** tartamudeo, no sabía que otra excusa decir, para que su amigo no enfureciera  
 **-Suba-** dijo el chico sentado en el W.C. **  
-dime-  
-me dejarías cagar tranquilo-**hablo serio, masajeándose la sien con sus dedos derechos, y con su brazo izquierdo, apretando su abdomen.  
 **-¡Ah!, sí sí sí-** asintió con la cabeza, y llevo arrastrando a Blake, sin antes cerrar la puerta, para la poca privacidad que le quedaba a su amigo  
 **-Dios apiádate de mí-** dijo en voz baja **-bien, bien, a la cuenta de tres…Uno…dos… ¡tres!-** inhalo e hizo la mayor fuerza que podía para sacar la mierda atorada, llorando y gimiendo de dolor **\- auh, auh,-** se escucha un plop **-¡Sí!-** exclama de alegría.  
El chico se levanta y se sube su boxer Calvin Klein negro, y su jeans azul oscuro. Se lava las manos y la cara, se ve en el espejo, cabello blanco, corto a los lados y largo en la parte superior peinada hacia atrás, piel tostada, y ojos grises. Evan es un albino, lo cual no le gusta, ya que tiene que usar lentes de contacto de color gris, porque sus ojos en realidad son de color rojo sangre, sus compañeros de escuela se atemorizaban, y no es que le importe la opinión de los demás-que no sean cercanos-, sino es que no le gusta de escuchar quejas, los demás hablan de sus ojos y de su piel, entonces se cambió de escuela, donde comenzó a usar los lentes y se tostó la piel. Para su suerte sus amigos siempre lo apoyaron. Termino de lavar su cara, y se secó con su musculosa blanca.

Sale del baño y se dirige hacia el living  
 **-entonces cagon Evan, respóndeme lo que te había preguntado mientras estabas cagando-** dijo con una lata de cerveza en su mano derecha **-¿verdad que los amigos no tienen secretos?-** pregunta con alegría, pensando que Evan le iba a dar la razón  
 **-si-** respondió cortante el peli-blanco  
 **-peroque-** impactado, dice sin pausa  
 **-Blake… no digo que se le debe mentir a los amigos para ocultar los secretos, pero tener uno o dos secretos, es normal y no tiene nada de malo-** el peli-azul quedo sin palabras. No por la respuesta inteligente de su amigo, sino por darse cuenta que tiene un secreto que no se lo ha contado  
 **-A ver, a ver, a ver, ¿¡que maldito secreto te estas guardando, eh!?-** dijo desesperado e indignado. Evan abrió sus ojos sorprendido  
 **-Blake, debajo te la cama de Evan hay unas cervezas más, tráelas. Si quieres, son tuyas-** aviso Suba  
 **-Jajajajaja siempre lo mejor para el magnífico, y poderoso y fuerte Blake-** se va con su ego  
 **-Bien, ahora puedes relajarte-** se escucha una fuerte exhalación de parte del chico  
 **-Gracias-  
-Aunque no sepa que secretos nos estas ocultando, y tengo unas ganas de saber, sé que aún no es el momento para que lo hagas-**comprensiva le explico a su amigo lo que pensaba  
 **-de nuevo, gracias  
-salud por eso-**le extendió su cerveza sonriéndole  
 **-salud-** los dos chocaron sus cervezas, tomando un gran trago de ella  
 **-Ya chicos, ¡es hora de tomar como locos!-** llego Blake con un mucho ánimo. Los demás le siguieron el juego.

Pasaron como dos horas sin parar de tomar, y los chicos ya estaban ebrios. Empezaron a contar chismes, chistes aburridos, momentos graciosos, tristes, de sus vidas, y de cuando los tres iban en la misma escuela.  
 **-Hey, hey, recuerdan cuando Blake se subió a una mesa en la clase de arte, diciendo-** Evan se paró arriba de la mesa de centro, poniendo una pose de Superman **-"** _ **Mírenme y dibújenme plebeyos, no tendrán mejor modelo que yo, que soy todo un adonis",**_ **y el imbécil no se había dado cuenta que era la clase de música, hasta que la maestra le dijo-** se sentó en la mesa, poniendo su pierna derecha arriba de la izquierda, en una pose muy femenina **-"** _ **si si, que interesante-**_ cambio su voz a la de una mujer madura sofisticada **-** _ **pero esta es la sala de música, no la clase de"**_ **¡basura artística!** _ **-**_ dijo esto último con su voz normal y con risas, acompañándolo Suba y el mismo Blake  
 **-jajjajajajja, que maestra más estúpida, no sabe lo que es el arte  
-hey, la música es un arte-**respondió el albino **  
-pff, mi voz es un arte-** puso su mano en su pecho con delicadeza **  
**la pelinegra y el albino se miraron **-… pff, jajjajajajja-  
-¿de qué se ríen? Llamemos a cualquier chica y me dirá lo hermoso que soy  
-jaja si claro-**se rio Suba **  
-que sí, aajajaja, dime un numero  
-Blake, no seas idiota, nadie te dirá que eres un adonis-**dijo haciendo entre comillas con sus dedos  
 **-okey, pero una pregunta para los dos-** ellos lo miran y asienten **-¿su número favorito?  
-9  
-6  
-¿su día de cumpleaños?  
-Pero que mal amigo eres-**hablo ofendida, sabiendo que su amigo es malo para las fechas **-yo el 7 y Evan el 25  
-¿mi edad?  
-18  
-pero mental, 3 años- **dijo Evan sin duda **  
-y ¿cuantos amigos verdaderos, compañeros, mis BFF's tengo?-** Dijo con tono cursi **  
-ninguno-** respondieron al unísono **  
-chicos a mí no me engañan-** movió sus cejas como un 1313 **-mejor voy al baño, estoy que me cago-** se va con una sonrisa  
 **-jajaja, y ¿a este que le pasa?-** pregunto el peliblanco  
 **-no sé, mejor vamos a dormir-** responde con una adorable sonrisa la pelinegra

Los dos amigos van a sus habitaciones correspondientes. Evan a su habitación propia, ya que era su departamento, Suba a la de invitados, y aunque Blake no estaba con ellos, él iba a dormir en el sofá.

Al otro día en la mañana, el alvino y la pelinegra seguían durmiendo, a excepción de un histéricamente emocionado y asustado peli azul, que se paseaba de un lado a otro en la habitación de Evan.

 **-mierda, ¿qué voy hacer, como me voy a ir, y que les diré para que vayan?-**  
el alvino se empezó a despertar, viendo la escena que hacia su amigo **-¿qué haces hermano?-** pregunto confundido  
 **-¿ah?, jajaja nada, ¿Qué le va a suceder a un Dios como yo? ¬(^v^U)-  
-y ¿Por qué sudas?  
-porque un dios debe estar en buena forma física jajaja-  
-y ¿Por qué te ríes?  
-nyajajaja porque es muy tonto lo que me preguntas-  
-¿Qué pregunta?  
-La que hiciste recién-sonríe nervioso  
-y ¿Qué te pregunte?  
**se quedó en silencio **-algo sobre… ¿nachos?-** habla inseguro **  
-¡AJA!-** Blake lo miro asombrado y confundido **-nunca hablarías de comida en forma de pregunta, ¿Qué sucedió?-** se sentó a la orilla de su cama y lo miro fijamente y serio  
 **-emssss…. Psss… bueno… psss, no sé-  
** el albino no dejó de mirarlo **-bien-** estesuspira **-iré por Suba por mientras te llega el valor-** se levanta dirigiéndose a la puerta, para ir en busca de la chica

Pasaron unos minutos y los chicos se juntaron en el living, Suba y Evan se sentaron en el sofá, y Blake se sienta sobre la mesa de centro, frente a estos dos.

 **-y bien ¿Qué ahh-** bosteza la pelinegra **-paso?-  
-bueno, se acuerdan que yo les hacía preguntas de mi edad, número favorito,-**ellos asienten **-bueno, eso era para la apuesta  
-¿Qué apuesta?- **pregunto el alvino  
 **-esa de que…** _ **"(…)Llamemos a cualquier chica y me dirá la hermoso que soy"**_ **  
-pero Blake, no era una apuesta, no apostamos nada, ni siquiera mencionaste que lo era-  
-bueno, bueno, el punto es que con los números que les pedí, llame por celular al número que me salió y me respondieron-**

 _Flashback (Cuando Blake hablaba por teléfono)  
_ **-** _ **¿Hola?-**_ _pregunta una chica del otro lado de la línea  
_ **-¡Hola!, chica afortunada, tienes el honor de hablar conmigo-  
-¿** _ **perdón? ¿Quién habla?-**_ pregunta confundida  
 **-acaso no reconoces la voz de ¡TU GRAN DIOS!-  
** _ **-¿Qué dios? ¿Quién habla?  
**_ **-pero que chica más tonta** _ **  
-¿¡a quien llamas tonta, imbécil?!  
**_ **-a ti, ¿Cómo no puedes reconocerme?** _ **  
-escucha imbécil, si te conociera, te hubiera reconocido de inmediato, porque nunca me hubiera olvidado de esa voz tan chillona que tienes  
-**_ **niña idiota, ten mucho cuidado con lo que dices, porque yo soy un dios, y ¡A MI SE ME RESPETA!** _ **  
-¿yo?, ¿respetar a un niñato como tú, que se cree un dios? ¡Ja!, no me rebajaría a un nivel tan insignificante, además, con un chasquido te dejo en el suelo.  
**_ **-nyajajaja ¿tú y cuantos más? Porque tu sola no vas a poder contra mí** _ **  
-¿estás seguro?...  
-hermana, ¿qué haces?-**_se escuchó una voz lejana de niña pequeña  
hubo un silencio al otro lado de la línea  
 _ **-jiji, está bien, si tanto piensas que yo sola no puedo, entonces te presento a mi refuerzo-**_ hubo un silencio más largo que el otro _ **  
-¿Aló, aló?-**_ hablo la niña pequeña _ **\- ¿sigues ahí?  
-¿tú quién eres?-  
-¿yo?, yo soy el refuerzo  
-nyajajaja, ¿tú eres el refuerzo? Jajaja no me hagas reír  
-no quería hacerlo jajaja, pero te puedo decir algo-**_la niña seguía hablando con su tono adorable  
 _ **-okay niñita, ¿Qué me quieres decir?  
-ejem ejem-**_tosió _ **-ten mucho cuidado, porque te matare-**_ su tono adorable había desaparecido, y cambio a un tono psicópata como el de _Jeff the killer_ _ **-asique te esperamos en México, San Luis Potosí, cerca de Plaza Aranzú, en la 182 av Santos Degollado, yo creo que ya estarás pensado en porque tiene ese nombre jejeje-**_ al peli azul se le había bajado la presión, se encontraba pálido, con escalofríos en todo el cuerpo _ **-te enviare las indicaciones a tu celular, para la próxima no actives tu GPS cuando llames a un número desconocido, con eso ya saque la mayor parte de tu información personal. Así que…Go to sleep… ¡Adiós!-**_ se despidió con ternura y colgó.  
 _Fin_

 **-eso paso (^v^U)-  
** sus amigos se quedaron sin palabras, el silencio inundo el departamento, sabían que Blake se metía en problemas, pero no tan grandes como para viajar sobre todo el océano atlántico. **  
-¿seguro que no fue una broma? Digo, no lo sé-** pregunta Suba preocupada **,** no podía creer lo que estaba sucediendo **  
-me llego el mensaje con las indicaciones de cómo llegar-  
-¿Dónde está tu celular?-  
-Lo deje en tu cuarto, pero las pase a mi laptop-**le entrego su laptop Lenovo blanca

Evan reviso las indicaciones, todo estaba especificado. _"Esto sucederá en México, San Luis Potosí, deberán llegar al aeropuerto de allá, lo que les tomaría 17,5 horas de vuelo, ya que ustedes viven en Londres. Del aeropuerto hasta 182 av Santos Degollado, les tomaría 30 min, asique deben tomar un avión por lo menos a las 3 am, ya que la pelea será a las 9 pm, y tendrán tiempo de sobra para buscar depa o algo por el estilo"._ Después de esto salían unas imágenes de unos documentos que tenían información sobre Blake, Suba y Evan, con sus fotografías. _"No llegues tarde"._

 **-Ay Blake te metiste en una cagada bien grande-** Evan le respondió firme y tranquilo  
 **-Lo sé, por eso quiero que me ayuden-** pidió suplicante, arrodillándose frente a sus buenos amigos **-¿por favor?-**  
Evan se levanta sin mirarlo, dirigiéndose a su habitación. Sus amigos lo quedaron mirando impresionados por su acción. Suba se quedó mirando con pena Blake y este, solo miraba al suelo, arrepentido de cometer tantos errores y nunca cambiar, y que su mejor amigo ya se aburrió de arreglarle todos sus problemas.

 **-¿Blake?-** Suba le hablo preocupada y compasiva **-yo creo que-** la chica fue interrumpida por un fuerte ruido de un grito y unas cosas que cayeron, pertenecientes a la habitación de Evan. Los chicos preocupados, fueron corriendo hacia allá, pensando que por culpa de Blake, le dio un ataque de ira. De golpe abrieron la puerta y encontraron a su amigo sentado en el suelo, hablando por celular, rodeado de ropa y una maleta.

 **-hey imbécil, lo quiero cuando llegue, como a las 5 de la tarde, ¿ok? Bien.-** cuelga y empieza a ordenar su ropa  
 **-¿hermano que haces?-** pregunta confundido por sus actos  
 **-y ustedes ¿Qué hacen aquí? Váyanse a su depa y arreglen sus cosas, nos vamos a las 2 de la mañana, para llegar y encontrar un lugar para quedarnos por unos días. Le envié un mensaje a la chica que nos juntáramos mañana  
** Sus amigos se quedaron quietos en su lugar sin entender mucho lo que estaba haciendo su amigo  
 **-¿Cómo? ¿¡Me vas acompañar al otro lado de mundo?!-** pregunta incrédulo a su "hermano"  
 **-no al otro lado del mundo, solo al otro lado del océano atlántico-** respondió irónico sin mirarlos  
 **-¿es en serio?-** pregunta nuevamente Blake **  
-si ya-** los mira con una sonrisa mostrando sus dientes **-ahora váyanse-** con la mano le hace una seña para que se vayan luego. El peli azul toma de la mano a la chica y se van corriendo a su departamento **-imbécil-**

Ya eran las 2:56 y los chicos ya estaban arriba del avión, como iban a ser 17 horas de viaje, y Evan tenía unos contactos, se fueron en primera clase. Las horas ya pasaron y llegaron al aeropuerto de San Luis Potosí. Se fueron a la salida del aeropuerto en busca de un auto.

 **-¿Dónde estarán las paradas de taxi?-** pregunto la peli negra  
 **-no tomaremos un taxi, hay que buscar un jeep patriot negro  
-tú y tus contactos, jajaja-**le hablo Blake **  
-si… ¡hay esta!-** el alvino puedo ver el jeep, pero también a un hombre vestido de traje apoyado sobre ella **-hey tu idiota, sal de encima de mi jeep-** dijo molesto  
 **-tu jeep prestada mejor dicho-** le aclaro el otro, es un hombre de piel morena con el pelo negro y sedoso, ojos color café rojizo **-ha pasado mucho tiempo Evan-**  
Este se acerca hacen un apretón de manos que finaliza en un abrazo **-Hola, chicos él es Noah, Noah ellos son Suba y Blake  
-hola-** los chicos saludan al unísono  
 **-Hola-  
-Bueno entonces déjame pasar-  
-No. Si van a una pelea, no quiero que me rayen mi jeep  
-¡Peroque!... pff está bien-**sin más quejas, el alvino y sus amigos se suben al jeep **  
-Bien, vámonos-**

Todos se subieron y se dirigieron a las indicaciones que le habían enviado. Ya eran las 21:00 cuando llegaron a 182 av Santos Degollado, que por fuera solo eran unos portones de metal, llenos de grafiti, solo les quedaba esperar alguna señal de las chicas.  
 **-¿No es lo más obvio tocar?-** hablo la pelinegra  
 **-¡¿Por qué no lo dijiste antes?! ¡Llevamos aquí casi 10 minutos!-** grita el peli-azul, enojado toca en portón **-¡no hay nadie! ¡¿Qué mierda estamos haciendo?!-  
-¡ÉL RIDICULO!-**grita una voz femenina, todos observa a la chica que acaba de gritar. Es una chica rubia, ojos azules, igual de alta que Suba, piel blanca. Usando una cola de caballo, unas calzas negras ajustadas, unas zapatillas deportivas blancas, un poleron azul marino con cierre abierto, para poder ver su peto deportivo negro, se acercó **-no hay nadie adentro, solo se puede entrar con una llave-  
-¿déjame adivinar? Tú tienes la tal llave-  
-no, lo tiene **_**mi refuerzo-  
**_ al peli-azul le da un escalofrió **-¿y-y-y d-donde está t-t-tu refuerzo?-** preguntó tartamudo y nervioso  
 **-aquí-** responde señalando con su mano, su hombro izquierdo, del cual aparece una chica parecida a la rubia, pero de cara más redonda  
sonríe la aparecida **-yo soy el refuerzo-** dice con ánimo y alegría, apartándose de la rubia alta, se puede ver que and igual vestida que ella, excepto que usa una polera, que está a punto de romperse por su gran busto **  
-ella es mi hermana gemela Patt, y yo Iza, nosotras romperemos el cu** del idiota de** _ **Dios**_ **, hablando de eso ¿Quién de todos ustedes es?-** los señala a todos, y los mira con el ceño fruncido, nadie respondió **-bueno, no importa de todas formas les pateare el trasero a todos, Patt la llave  
-Patt no la tiene-  
-¡¿Cómo se te olvida la llave!?  
-Rata la tiene, o parece que la tiene Timmy o Ayas o…-  
-arg…. ¿Y dónde vienen?-  
-ems…. No sé-**se dio un golpecito en la cabeza y saco la lengua  
 **-¡sí que eres tan cabr-  
-tranquila, ya llego la caballería-**apareció un chico alto de pelo negro, corto, ojos grises, una sonrisa providente, piel morena, usando una chaqueta de cuero, camisa blanca y jeans sueltos, con zapatos cafés. Se acercó a las rubias y les paso unas llaves **-Aquí están, rata me las paso, dijo que las cuidáramos porque el dueño ya se está cansando de sacar tantas copias-  
-sí, sí, bueno, y ¿dónde están?-**pregunta la rubia alta **  
-comiendo un helado con Ayas y Timmy-** le quito las llaves y se dirige al portón **-solo entremos y terminemos con esto-** mira a su lado y ve a los desconocidos por su parte, y se queda mirando a la voluptuosa de Suba, rápidamente abre y hace una señal que pueden entra **-las damas primero-** dice con elegancia guiñándole a la pelinegra **-  
-gracias, Rana-**vuelve la rubia alta, de forma arrogante tirándolo hacia un lado **-vamos-** la sigue la pequeña **-todos-** dice dirigiéndose a los demás **-**

Todos los chicos y chicas entran al lugar, es un patio lleno de pesas, una multicancha para basquetbol y futbol, un minirefri, y una mesa de ping pong. Se veía todo muy desordenado, además hay ropa tirada por el piso y muchos letreros en las paredes que decían "no al desorden; la simetría es felicidad; prohibido no darle comida a Ragna" el ultimo, a diferencia de los otros estaba escrito con plumos negro en una hoja de papel.

 **-Escuchen, aquí pelearemos, ahora mismo, sin calentamiento ni nada, así de simple, pelearemos mi hermana y yo, contra el imbécil-** cruza sus brazos sobre su pecho **-¿Quién de ustedes es?**  
 **-¡Abran paso al majestuoso dios!-** hablo Blake entusiasmado **-¿en verdad creen vencerme, derrotarme?, si son unas nenas-** ríe con burla **-ven y dame tu mejor golpe, acabemos con esto de una vez que tengo hambre, un dios no puede estar hambriento-muestra su sonrisa santurrona y se acerca a ellas-  
-por mí, te dejaría morir de hambre, pero la que te va a matar soy yo-**respondió decidida y sin pensar le pega un puñetazo en el abdomen, este se cae al suelo por el impacto imprevisto, ella lo ve y se ríe, agarrándolo de su polera lo levanta mirándolo fijamente **-que empiece el show…**

Empezó la batalla, mientras ella lo tenía en sus manos, lo tira hacia el suelo para darle una patada en el rostro, este se dejaba, sin hacer un movimiento de defensa  
 **-¿ya te rindes, tan fácil? Vamos, alardeas por nada-** lo mira indignada, gastar tiempo para un mocoso que solo alardeaba ser el mejor. Espera que este se mueva del suelo, se levante y diga algo, pero no, no hace nada **-ahh-** suspira **-que desperdicio, ven dame la mano, por lo menos deja el orgullo que ya perdiste-** le estira su mano al chico y este la agarra con firmeza, se sienta en el suelo cabizbajo  
 **-al parecer eres buena-** se ríe **\- eres muy buena para lo que pensaba, hasta compasiva-** ríe con burla, ella lo mira extrañada **-típico error de nena-** con la mano que aún le tomaba, la aprieta y la dobla hacia atrás, la rubia grita de dolor, este le suelta la mano **-yo no te hago daño porque a pesar de ser un dios soy un hombre, y un hombre no lastima a una mujer, pero tuve que hacerlo para que aprendas una lección, no te confíes tanto eres buena en la pelea pero en tu enemigo siempre debes subestimarlo y nunca tenerle compasión, menos si aún no termina la pelea-** se da media vuelta y se junta con sus amigos **-fue un gusto conocerte-** Iza lo mira, mientras Blake se va, sorprendida por su actitud, deja salir una leve risa la cual dejo sorprendido a todos.

 **-a pesar de ser pequeño, eres mucho más de lo que creía, que bueno que te pase mi mano izquierda-** se dirige a un pequeño mueble con un cajón sacando del, una venda larga envolviéndosela en la mano doblada **-bien, termino la pelea, los invito una comida-** les sonríe, se acerca a ellos y les levanta su dedo índice **-, pero eso no quiere decir que yo lo pague, lo hará un amigo ¿no cierto Patt?  
-sí, sí, Ayas lo hará,-**grita entusiasmada **-nos dará un circulo de comer-** los que no entendían, que eran Blake, Suba, Noah y Evan se quedaron estupefactos, se miraron y sonrieron, como si mentalmente se digieran _"vale_ _¿Qué le vamos hacer?"  
_ **-vamos a buscar a Ayas, mientras ustedes nos dicen quienes son-** hablo el moreno de ojos gris.


End file.
